Give Up Giving In
by Iggity
Summary: Ron's getting married...but it's not to Hermione! T for profanity. RWHG. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


Give Up Giving In

_I always think about you I always will_

_I always wonder what might've been_

_If we could get time to just stand still_

_Oh well_

_It was the right train_

_But I guess we must've been off track_

_And I've waited for so long_

_But now I know you're never coming back_

'Do you, Ronald, take thee, Lavender, to be your lawfully wedded wife?' Tears spilt down Hermione Granger's face as she watched the only man she ever loved get married to someone other than herself.

'I do,' Ron replied with a smile. More tears fell.

'And do you, Lavender, take Ronald to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

"Say no, bitch, say no," Hermione thought to herself.

'Of course I do,' Lavender said cheerfully. Hermione sighed and wiped away her tears, only to have more flood over and take their place.

_So I'll give up giving in_

_Quit playing this game I can't win_

_I wish I could stop_

_But I don't know where to begin_

She had, once again, been hurt. And every time she got hurt, it always seemed to be Ronald Weasley that would hurt her. She loved him; oh how she loved him. But lately they had grown more and more distant, and it was killing her slowly to see him marry some other girl.

_I wonder how you slipped away_

_I wonder why_

_I always wonder if there's a chance _

_That maybe you know what this is like_

_It's like a bloodstain_

_And it's spreading across my chest_

_And I've been bleeding for so long_

_I think this heart of mine deserves a rest_

'You may now kiss the bride.' Ron's head moved closer to Lavender's and right before their lips met, Hermione turned away. She heard silence, someone muttering, then applauding. She snapped. She burst through the doors in front of her and ran, she ran until her feet started hurting. She stopped briefly and removed the lavender (ew…) heels from her feet.

_So I'll give up giving in_

_Quit playing this game that I can't win_

_I wish I could stop _

_But I don't know where to begin_

_And now the wolf is at my door_

_And it's never gonna be like it was before_

_And I have cried 'til I'm insane_

_Now my head is getting cloudy_

_It's shrouded in this pain_

Tears streaming down her face, she threw them down and continued running, holding up her dress so she wouldn't fall.

'Hermione!'

"It's in my head," she thought. "I ALWAYS hear him in my head."

'Hermione! Hermione, slow down! Bloody hell,' she heard from behind her. She tried to speed up.

_And so I'll give up giving in_

_Quit playing this game I can't win_

_I wish I could stop_

_But I don't know how_

_To give up giving in_

_Quit playing this game I can't win_

_I wish I could stop_

_But I don't know how _

_To begin_

_Gotta give up_

'Hermione.' She felt a hand gently grasp her arm and pull her back. She was forced to turn around and found herself drowning in the pair of blue eyes that were always in her dreams.

'Hermione, are you okay?' Ron asked her. She looked away from him.

'Yeah. I'm fine. Congratulations. You're a married man,' she said, choking out the last three words.

'You don't seem to happy about it,' Ron said.

'Since when do you care?' Hermione asked in a glum and depressed tone.

'Since I started loving you,' Ron answered. Hermione looked at him.

_It's never gonna be _

_Like it was before_

_The wolf is at my door_

_It's never gonna be_

_Like it was before_

_The wolf is at my door_

_Gotta give up_

'What?'

'You heard me, 'Mione. I…love…you,' he said. 'I'm not married. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss Lavender; even though I imagined it was you.' And with that, Ron bent his head and captured Hermione's lips with his own. Thunder clapped in Hermione's head and she felt her arms lace around Ron's solid neck and felt her hands knot in his fiery hair.

'I love you,' they whispered to each other when they pulled apart.

* * *

Ok, so I hope you liked :D. I'm starting to like writing one-shots/song fics. It's fun! lol. Please review! 


End file.
